The Proposition
by Ukaisha
Summary: Kouji has only ever wanted one thing, and when he finally gets it, he can't get enough. Since he's pretty used to getting what he wants, he makes a deal with the only person that can give it to him with the only ace he has: a home. KouKou


Disclaimer: The author stakes absolutely no claim on any characters mentioned in this story.

Warning: Strong language, prostitution, yaoi.

A/N: I'm too mean. Also, if you think this is dirty, try the mediaminer org version.  
I have no plans of evolving this into a chapter story; this was intended to be a one-shot.  
Keep in mind that one U.S. dollar is anywhere between 91 and 101 yen.

The Proposition

* * *

I'm not sure what I'm going to find on this narrow strip of road. Junkies, maybe, willing to do just about anything to feed their habit, and more than likely dealers tempting those junkies with their 'products'. Maybe there'd be a few alcoholic bums who bought their way out of their family's lives by the constant buying of beer.  
Hopefully even a prostitute or two.  
This neighborhood was notorious for being so infamous; the classic "bad neighborhood" where just about anything promiscuous and illegal could be found. It was a two mile road of nothing but a collection of bad crowds, and I'd never thought I'd ever see myself walking down it.

I self-consciously strode down the practically non-existent side walk; I was too afraid to bring my car to a place like this. I could defend myself if someone decided to attack me, sure, but my car was like my child. I was not going to have rocks or empty wine bottles thrown at my 2.5 million yen baby; no thank you.  
It seems like the few people who really are lying around are staring at me. I tried to wear inconspicuous clothing like old jeans and a gray t-shirt that I considered ratty, but compared to some of these people, my attire looked brand new. I was carrying a little cash with me in case I found what I wanted, and for some reason it seems that my pants were translucent; every single person I passed could see right through them and at the money. I'd never felt more in danger of being mugged in my life.  
I saw a young man, surely no more than seventeen, even younger than I was, shaking and trembling something awful against the wall of a crumbling building. I was afraid that with all his movement, he'd eventually be the source of its collapse.  
I stared at him longer than I should have. I accidentally caught his eyes, and all I could see was black. For some reason, he smiled at me, or at least I think it was a smile; he only had seven or eight teeth left.

I think I had the wrong idea. Maybe I should just learn to be satisfied with porn, or maybe I should just go out on dates more or maybe I should swallow my pride and try paying for a nice, clean, safe sexual environment, like a brothel.  
It was insanity hoping to find that someone here. If they weren't dangerous, they'd be infested with disease.

But I think I knew who I was looking for. I'd seen _them_ before. Something said _they_ were different.  
I couldn't ask any of the people here; not even the ones who reached out to me, begging for money. I considered giving them their money in exchange for information, but something told me that none of them were even sane enough to understand what the bargain was.  
I didn't have to barter with anyone. He had to be here. I was sure of it.  
But maybe he didn't hang out in a dingy neighborhood like this; maybe I had him all wrong…

He was sitting on a street corner. I'd come to the very end of the neighborhood; this was like a magic boundary line, where this little strip of hell crossed over into normalcy. I should've known I'd find him here; he was still a little normal himself.  
I didn't know how to approach him. I'd never talked to him, never even seem him until recently, and what was he going to think of me when I said…  
Ha…but the poor boy was used to it, wasn't he? Surely he couldn't judge me, his brother. Tell you what, big bro, I won't judge you for being a street whore if you don't judge me for wanting to fuck you.  
Deal?

Kouichi almost looked like he was dozing; he was curled up and leaning against a street light, one that wasn't currently working. His wardrobe was a little better than the others on that miserable street; it was purposely black, slick, and slutty. Every single person passing him knew what he was, and no doubt, he got a lot of business for it.  
Poor guy.  
It was late, so I didn't blame him for accidentally falling asleep instead of continuing to woo potential customers. I doubt he got that much sleep.  
As I moved closer to him, step by step, I hungrily peered through the darkness, straining to find his face. MY face. The face of my twin. Practically a clone of myself.  
I wondered if he knew about me. If he cared. If he ever had fantasies like I did if he knew he had a twin.  
If all it took was a little money for him to sleep with me.

I stood over him, jeering down at him. My erection just felt so massive; I just couldn't believe that I was so close to doing something so morally wrong. That alone got me hard, but add on his carefully made-up face and his geisha pale skin that was covered in bruises and those clothes and even his eyes, closed currently, but no doubt _just like mine_…  
I didn't know how to wake him up gracefully, so I just gently kicked his shin. His eyes calmly flew open, and he focused on me. He didn't look upset or annoyed; I figured he was used to being kicked around on a regular basis.  
I wondered if he knew right then who I was, or if he was disoriented. Maybe it was too dark. Maybe he wouldn't know.  
But I didn't want that. I wanted him to KNOW it was his brother.  
"Can I help you?" His voice was so sickeningly sweet and tempting and needy, almost desperate, and he'd only just woken up. His voice alone must be the cause of orgasms in the bedroom when he wanted it to.  
Strangely enough, he sounded nothing like me.  
"Yes, I think you're the only one who can."  
"I'm flattered." He sat up and cracked his back, and he gave me a sensuous smile. He knew what I wanted; I guess years of this kind of thing gives you a sixth sense. "What are you looking for? I can provide a lot of services."  
"You can start by telling me your name." I knelt down before him. He was still just smiling politely at me. I couldn't believe how he didn't know who I was, but then again, it was hard for me to believe we were twins, too. It was almost disappointing, but he wasn't an exact replica of me; Kouji incarnate. We were supposed to be identical, but we seemed so different. Even his eyes, which were my exact, identical shade of midnight blue, seemed completely different. "And maybe even your mother's name; that might help me."  
"Of course." I wondered if Mom worked this kind of life too. It would explain how Kouichi could get away to do it so often, and why he was willing to give her name; just to drum up more business for her. "My name is Kimura Kouichi, sir. I'm seventeen." He was actually eighteen, but he could've passed for sixteen, and I guess the appeal was all in the fact that he was supposedly underage. "My mother's name is Kimura Tomoko." He paused. "She's…thirty-four." A blatant lie, obviously; we both knew our mother wasn't that young, but older prostitutes probably got half their business by cutting down their age.  
"And your father?"  
Kouichi shrugged. "He means nothing to me, so I don't bother remembering his name, sir." He looked up at me with these wide, doe-like eyes, and he tucked his chin down, coyly looking for a response to his irresistible cuteness. "What kind of service can I provide for you?" he asked again. "I'm very open and very willing…for a certain, varying fee."  
"Just one more thing will suffice." Now he looked disappointed. His charm immediately shut off and he fell back onto the street lamp; I guess if he felt he lost a client, there was no reason to keep degrading himself.  
"I hope I can help you," he said listlessly, all of a sudden terribly uninterested in me.  
"Do you know your brother's name?"

I don't think I couldn't said any other words that would've made him react like that; he lurched like the street light had shocked him with a few massive bolts, which in turn scared me to my feet as he jumped to his own. I think he was scrutinizing my face a little more closely now.  
"Kou…ji…?" I think he asked it as a question, as though he weren't sure of the name himself, and also maybe a request for identity.  
"That sounds about right. Our father is Kousei, by the way; surely you can remember that."  
I'd never seen anyone just freeze in place like him. He just stood there, frozen, gaping at me, his eyes open as wide as they could go and shining again.  
I wondered what he was excited about.  
"You…you came to find me?"  
"Yes, and it wasn't all that easy either. The most unpleasant by far was following the Yellow Brick Road back there."  
"But you came…" He looked so happy; so at ease. I don't think he still quite got what I was here for. "You came for me and Mom?"  
"What are you talking about?" I asked, bemused, wondering what kind of little fantasy he'd dreamed up.  
"Mom always said you guys had money," Kouichi said in a rush, too excited to think about what he was saying, "and that if he just had a heart he'd help us more, and we wouldn't have to do this, but he didn't so we never got help, but I always thought, you know, maybe Kouji will be the one who'll reach out to us. She didn't believe me, but I was right, wasn't I?" He was so excited I couldn't believe he wasn't bouncing in place. He leaned forward and grabbed my hands, and he just looked so happy to be merely touching me; his hands I knew were soft as velvet when clean, but all I could feel was the muddy grime and sandy dirt from lying on a filthy sidewalk all day. "You finally came to help us, right? You finally realized how wrong it all was, and you came…"  
"To just magically give you guys money and solve all your problems?"  
Kouichi shook his head quickly. It was a wonder it wasn't spinning like a top on his neck. "You're here to…act as an ambassador, right? Now that you've seen…you KNOW what we…you can tell him! And he'll feel guilty enough to do something!" He squeezed my hands harder. My erection felt even more enormous. "I knew you would care. I didn't think you would be heartless too; I knew. I'm so glad that you finally came to see me, brother…"

I almost hated to break the smile on his face. I hated crushing his hopes and dreams and wishes. I really hated gently pulling my hands out of his and then closing his fingers to form fists, holding them as loosely as I could. Filthy hands didn't do much for me. "As you said in not so many words earlier, everything has a price."  
His smile faltered. "What are you talking about?"  
"I'm sorry to say I came for one reason and one reason only. You. I want you."  
He still smiled, because he was still hoping. But I could see the glisten leaving his eyes. "But you have to help Mom too; we're so desperate, we don't know what else to do."  
"I can only help you if you help me."  
"I don't have possibly anything to give you…" He pulled his hands out of mine. Three sentences and he already knew; this was not the contrite dream he'd kept going for so long, and my appearance meant nothing. "How could you be so selfish," he whispered. "We have nothing, and you have everything…how could you possibly ask us to give you something…?"  
"Perfect reincarnations of the Prince and the Pauper, no doubt, but the Prince will gladly help the Pauper out in exchange for a simple service."  
Kouichi got the gist. He knew. His whole body seemed to sag, his shoulders especially. I saw his lip trembling; I hoped he wouldn't cry.  
"What do you want from me?" he whispered again, almost inaudible, as though if he didn't offer, I couldn't ask.  
"Everything of you." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a few bills, to get his attention. He followed them like a hawk. "I have as much as you want to ask. I just want you, or more specifically, your body."  
"I can't believe this." Kouichi was looking away and trying to wave his hair out of his face and the mascara out of his eyes, trying to do anything but look at me. "I just can't believe this. I just can't…my own brother…"  
"I've wanted it for so long…" I think I actually growled as I continued towards his body and took his shoulders with my hands. Now he was glaring at me, but all I could do was lick my lips. "I want to fuck you, my twin brother."  
"In extension, you are then fucking yourself." He shook his head, totally disbelieving. "How narcissistic…"  
"Will you give me what I want? I'll pay any price you name." His eyes just looked at me, and blinked at me. His face was really crushed of all hope; of all desire. His eyes looked black, blank, and almost lifeless, except for the occasional shimmer of unshed tears. It took him a long time to say what I wanted him to say:  
"100,000 yen." A lot, more than I was really expecting. Maybe it was on purpose, like he was hoping I'd be too much of a cheapskate. He said it quietly, reluctantly, and still a little disbelieving, like he still couldn't quite piece together this turn of events. When the full magnitude of what he'd just offered to me hit him, he bowed his head, ashamed. "And may the good Lord please forgive me."  
"Oh, I'm sure he doesn't care; we're all related in our own right if we all stemmed from a single man and a single woman." I think I saw a little tear run down his cheek. He quickly wiped his eyes. "Besides…I'm not sure you're in the best position to be asking for favors from God."

I thrust as much money as I could into his hand. For about two seconds he smiled at it, because maybe it had actually made him a little happy, (money was money, after all) but then the smile was gone.  
"Alright. This way." He neatly slipped the cash into one of his pockets, and he began to quickly stride off, without even looking to see if I was following him.  
Of course, I did, no more than three inches behind him at any time.  
I couldn't wait to just get my hands on him, everywhere, all over his body, so I could memorize it and see how similar it was to mine. I wanted to study his facial expression and his activity during an orgasm; I may even need to get that from him twice, just to burn it in my memory.  
I guess I felt bad about getting him so upset over my supposed heroic rescue, but that was Kouichi's own fault. If he hadn't come up with such an outlandish dream about me and put all of his soul into believing it, it wouldn't have hurt him so hard.  
It would be nice if his blank face looked a little more like mine, but we can't have everything in life, I guess. And poor Kouichi learned that in his case, the Pauper can't have anything in life.

Kouichi brought me discretely to a shady hostel. The clerk looked completely disinterested in us when we walked by, but he cleared his throat before we could make it past.  
He slowly tapped his counter.  
Kouichi just smiled at me and tilted his head to the left, his eyes alternating between my pants (apparently they were see-through; in that case, could Kouichi see how fucking hard I was right now?) and the man.  
I placed a generous bill on the counter, and in seconds, it had disappeared. Then we didn't seem to exist to him anymore.  
I guess my brother just slipped into sultry sex kitten mode; he no longer seemed to care that I was his twin and that his only hope in life had been crushed, he just needed to make the customer happy so that he wouldn't demand his money back.  
As a result, Kouichi finally started doing all the right things I needed him to do; he held my crotch and whispered in my ear about how big and hard it felt and how he was looking forward to it, and every body movement seemed to be screaming "sex" now; even when he opened a door and slid inside, it was so fluid and graceful and _sexy_ that the way I barreled into the room after him seemed just unruly.

Before I pushed him to the bed, I flicked on the light, so he could clearly see my face. I wanted him to see everything of me just like I wanted to see everything of him. Even with the light on, I couldn't see a single thing in the room except for him.  
We were twins. This was going to rock both of our worlds, I was sure.  
Kouichi's eyes remained closed although out the kissing; the frantic kissing that I hungrily begged for more and more and eventually pushed him onto the bed as hard as I could to receive. He gasped for breath, his pale cheeks already beginning to blush, and somehow, that was it; that was the connection. Sex.  
I finally saw my face in my brother, below me. He barely opened his eyes, wondering why I'd stopped, and I waited, wanting him to relish the concept too. He still wasn't a mirror image, but now, for some reason, his eyes looked just like mine.  
I savored it, but he did not care in the slightest, and he only pulled me down again, demanding to be kissed; demanding to be touched.  
His clothes were easy to take off. So were mine. Neither of us wanted love-making or intimacy. We both just wanted raw, unforgiving passion, and that is what we gave each other.  
I was already so hard I didn't think I could last much longer as it was, but he insisted on blowing me.  
"It's part of the package," he explained quietly.  
Even in this aspect of us, we were similar, if not identical, except my brother, poor as he was, either constantly shaved or frequently waxed, while I admittedly couldn't be bothered. If he didn't like that, he didn't say anything about it. I guess he wouldn't after being paid 100,000 yen.

He almost managed to pull me into orgasm, but I retreated early. I didn't want to lose any of this fantastic hardness and when I came.  
His body was shaking in anticipation. I had the courtesy to give him a brief hand job before I started anything, just to make sure he was definitely in the mood. Every move he made I almost felt like I made it myself, and it just looked so hot; I was giving myself a hand job, so I was really just masturbating…  
He was panting and making almost happy little noises. His face just looked so intolerably sexy that you knew it was fake. I leaned in close to him, breathing warmly on his cheek, gazing into his eyes…  
"Don't lie. Show me your real face." His sexy, sultry face vanished. Here was a boy that certainly looked aroused, but he was still ashamed; embarrassed; unsure.  
That is who I wanted to fuck.  
"And keep your eyes open," I murmured in his ear, and with great effort, he opened his eyes wide. He was still panting, and now he was trying not to grunt. I realized I was still jerking him off, a little too rapidly, and I let go. He arched his back sensually and seemed to be reaching for that pleasure, but couldn't find it.  
He was looking up at me expectantly, knowing what was coming, begging for me to get it over quickly.  
Fortunately for him, I was absolutely desperate. I wouldn't be able to take it at any speed other than "frantic."

Kouichi had enough time to roll to the side of the bed and sneak his hand into a pocket. While doing so he revealed his ass to me; so smooth and shapely and perfect, except for the bruises.  
I smacked him on his rear, hard, and he bit back a yelp. He didn't ask why I'd done it. Me, I just wanted to have my mark there too. I felt all over his pretty little butt and squeezed, and then smacked him again. He was such a fun play thing.  
He pulled himself back onto the bed with a familiar package no doubt containing a condom in his hands. Immediately I defended myself: "I'm not carrying anything."  
Embarrassed and still ashamed, Kouichi replied quietly: "I might be."  
I had to hand it to him for being brutally honest.  
However, I wasn't interested in wearing a condom; that meant I couldn't fill my big brother with cum. "I don't care. I want to cum in YOU, not IT."  
"I'll have to give your money back if you don't." I gaped at him. His face was serious. But how could it be? He'd give back all that cash just to make sure I was safe?  
He really should detest me right now; he should be more than willing to pass on anything he could to me. But there he was: trying to protect me.  
I didn't really get it, so I didn't really think about it.  
"Fine," I muttered unhappily.

He ripped open the wrapping and quickly slid it over me. He'd also picked out a little packet that I hadn't noticed before; it was apparently a one-use travel packet of lube, which was awful convenient. I was glad he was so prepared. He quickly used his hand to spread the gel all over me.  
The moment had not been lost in that quick intermission; I was still rock hard and he was still eager to get it going. He situated himself under me; I prepared myself over him. The classic position. It'd probably be the most pleasurable for both of us.  
And I could watch my brother's every move as I fucked him.  
I finally got to run my hands all over his body as he lay there, quiet and submissive, letting me do what I wanted. My hands felt cold for some reason, and at every touch, he shuddered. There were bruises on every part of his body I could think of, and he seemed a little dirty and sweaty; I had no doubt he'd been used already not too long ago; but his skin was so perfectly soft everywhere I could touch. We had the exact same body structure and muscle in similar places; the only difference was that I could just feel his ribs when I ran my fingers over his abdomen. I loved the look on his face when I touched his nipples; I wondered if I would make that same face.  
It just felt so good.  
I just had to put it in my brother.

It didn't seem like Kouichi had been used at all before now. He was tight and warm, he was systematic and precise; my brother already knew what he could take and how he could take it with as little pain as possible.  
He was still quietly panting. His head was turned slightly to the side, resting on the pillow.  
Then he remembered I had wanted him to open our eyes. He looked at me.  
It was like looking into a mirror now. I don't know what it was about us; the further Kouichi engaged in sex, the more he looked like me.  
I truly felt as though I was fucking myself now.  
"Move, little brother…"  
And he didn't have to tell me twice. I remembered how badly I wanted him, and that we both were after the same thing: unfeeling passion, not raw intimacy. We were to be as detached from each other as possible.  
And so I moved.

Surely Kouichi was used to sex. He'd been doing it for a long time; I'd only recently lost my virginity and still hadn't taken a liking to porn. So I was sure he was faking his cries and the look on his face; I was sure. It made me angry, because I wanted to see the real Kouichi. Otherwise I couldn't see myself. Being angry made me pound into him harder; I just couldn't stop fucking him, even for a moment. To stop was to die.  
"Don't fake this," I managed to grunt in-between thrusts. His eyes were partially closed, but they still portrayed the passion I thought was fake. He looked like he was melting. "I don't want you to pretend this is really good…if it isn't for you."

But then he gripped the sheets on either side of him and cried out again, high pitched; very real. His whole body seemed to shake with the force of his panting.  
Maybe it was real.  
Maybe he'd been a slut for so long that this was his defense mechanism; the only way he could live through the sex without breaking down was to completely, utterly enjoy it.  
And that made me feel much better.

I had to get a grip on the sheets to steady myself too. Our grunts and cries sounded like they were from the same person, and now even our voices seemed the same. This was what I wanted; the raw, primal Kouichi that was also me, who had not been stepped on a hundred times and who had not had a hard life. One of us screamed. I'm not sure who it was.  
Faster. Faster. As hard as I could. As fast as he could stand it. More. More. I was sure everyone in the hostel could hear us. More. More. _More_.  
I pulled the sheets and stretched and howled and shook and Kouichi below me did the same. Mirroring me. I managed to keep my eyes open and I watched his face; his eyes weakly stared back at me and his mouth was still sounding the pleasure he felt in-between badly needed gasps for air. I could feel his whole lower half shuddering. His eyes gleamed with tears.

It was so hot. I wondered if that's what I looked like when I came.

And then I did. I literally burst, and I pretended I was Kouichi, my brother, watching me writhe in the pleasure he was already recovering from.  
And I was just like him. My legs trembled. I inhaled and then weakly gasped a scream. I almost felt tears break out of my eyes.  
I rolled over, next to my brother. I tried to do it in such a way that I'd still be inside him, but he pulled away, purposely. He absently rolled towards me and put his arm over me, perhaps not really looking for any comfort, but willing to offer it if needed.  
The whole event couldn't have taken any longer than five minutes. I couldn't believe it; an entire life time of yearning had been completed in five minutes. I also couldn't help but think that, jeeze, it had been a very expensive five minutes.  
I was still breathing deeply and while my eyes were wide, Kouichi's were half-lidded. Maybe there was finally a difference; I was still in shock from the orgasm, but my brother was very used to this, and it only made him sleepy.  
We can't have lain there for longer than a minute, maybe a minute and a half when Kouichi rolled away from me. He lifted his body up and slid off the bed, calmly getting to his feet.  
There were even more bruises on his back. I was starting to wonder where he got so many of them.  
"Are you content?"  
I still couldn't really speak, so when he looked over his shoulder at me, I weakly nodded.  
"Okay."  
He proceeded to pick up his clothing, but I sat up and interrupted him when he started to put it back on.  
"You can't be leaving yet, right?"  
"You said you're content. You no longer need me." Damn, that's not what I'd meant to say! How was I supposed to know that's what he'd meant?  
"But I'm not done yet," I whined reluctantly.  
"I don't really care." I felt stung. "I gave you what you wanted."  
"That's not fair."  
"Life isn't fair. Maybe you've never had to face that fact before."  
"Aw, come on, bro," I purred. I thrust my upper half off the bed and grabbed onto his waist, letting him suspend me. "Even you liked it, right? Let's do it again; I have more money…"  
Kouichi just walked out of my arms. I fell to the ground in a mess of limbs, not at all graceful.  
"Just get over yourself. You've finished what you came to do; why can't you just leave me in peace now?"  
"But…" Kouichi was quickly getting dressed, and by the time I'd pushed myself right side up and had gently rubbed my stinging shoulders from falling on them, he was already finished. I just really couldn't believe that after everything, it was really over all that quick.  
It just wasn't ENOUGH. I mean, I thought that once I had him, I'd be satisfied and wouldn't yearn for him anymore, but I still wanted him. I knew it was wrong, but there was just something about the fact that it was wrong that made it so enticing.  
I'd do anything to do it again.

Kouichi had scurried into the bathroom. I think he was hastily reapplying any make-up that had smudged or been wiped off. He would hurry out the door possibly in a matter of seconds, and I'd never see him again, and I couldn't TAKE that…so I decided to pull out the only card I had.  
"So, big brother. What exactly were you hoping for me to do when you saw me?"  
"Shut up," he practically growled at me. This I was not expecting; he didn't seem to be the type of guy to have an attitude. "That's just…that's just cruel. What, you want me to recount what I was HOPING you were, which basically was a decent human being, so you can laugh at me for being so naïve?"  
"No. I was just thinking that if you'll work with me, maybe it can become a reality."  
He paused for all of three seconds. Then he was stuffing bottles and things back into his pocket, clicking off the light, and heading to the door.  
I was losing him.  
Shit.

He did turn to me and abruptly bowed, suddenly looking and sounding graciously respectful. "Thank you very much for your business." And he left. He just disappeared.  
I hurriedly gathered up my clothing and stepped into it as I ran after him, remembering a little too late that the condom was on the floor where I'd fallen.  
"Kouichi!" I yelled after him, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he'd stop. He didn't. I ran past the clerk and out the door, eagerly looking out into the nearly empty street for any sign of him.  
He wasn't there.  
"Kouichi?!" I yelled louder, hoping, praying that he would hear me and he'd stop.

He did hear me, and that's where he made his mistake; he started running. I heard him running away from my voice, and I ran after it, following the sound, pushing myself. My legs still felt weak; I'd barely managed to recover. I wasn't sure how long I could run when I felt so suddenly drained.  
Picturing Kouichi though, his lovely skin with bruises all over and his tender eyes and sweet little sighs and how he was somehow just like ME, only just so not me, it fueled me.  
I guess the poor boy was out of shape; he couldn't keep running very long. He tried dodging between buildings and through streets, trying to avoid me. It didn't take much maneuvering on my part to ambush him.  
Except, when I met up with him, he had a cell phone in his hand. Admittedly it was a cheap model, probably something with a few prepaid minutes, but he held it like I suppose any street-wise guy would hold a knife; like it was dangerous and we both knew it.  
"You ever been to jail, little brother?" Admittedly, no, I hadn't. I wasn't planning on going any time soon. "Jail isn't very nice. I've been twice, both for solicitation. My first time when I was fifteen. It's rather unpleasant there."  
"So?"  
"So would you like to take a visit to jail? If nothing else, I'd sure it'd be pretty shameful for daddy's boy, wouldn't it? Imagine that man having to bail _his_ son out of _jail… _why, I'm sure he'd be absolutely furious at you."  
"What on earth could I be sent to jail for…?"  
"Soliciting a prostitute. Incest. Rape, even. I'll just claim you raped me."  
"That's total bullshit and you know it."  
"And YOU know that I'd do it!"  
"And YOU know that no one will ever believe you over me. Look at me and look at you. I'll say you mugged me and punched me; after all, that was a lot of money to pay for five minutes in bed and enough to be suspicious of, and I'm sure I'll have a bruise on my shoulder from falling. Daddy's boy will have a nice lawyer, and you?"

Kouichi suddenly just looked so achingly, pathetically helpless that I didn't even know how to react. He whimpered and closed his eyes, his whole body sagging. He tried to hide his face with his hands, and it was a vain attempt.  
"Just go away," he weakly sobbed, softly. "Just go away already, okay? Just leave me alone. You already got what you wanted. There's no reason to stand around and torture me."  
"I don't want to torture you, big bro. Maybe if you'll listen to my proposition…"  
Kouichi tried to wipe his tears away. His mascara smudged again. "What is it? What else could you possibly want with me? I don't have anything; I'm practically living in the streets…" Just then, appropriately, his stomach grumbled. I was reminded of his notable display of ribs.  
"How about I buy you something to eat and when you chill out and are rational, we can talk about my proposition?" He looked surprised. I guess he figured I was incapable of showing kindness, like giving a hungry person food.  
"Is there a catch?" he said carefully. "If I don't agree to your proposition, do I owe you for the meal or something?"  
"Nope. This meal is my gift to you. It won't be much, but if you're hungry, you're hungry, right?"

I had to continue coaxing him for a few more minutes before he let me take him to a normal part of the city, where he felt conspicuous walking around like he was, even when we came to a few vendors where I could buy him food. He devoured two helpings of takoyaki and korokke each and also a bottle of ramune. He also had two packets of puccho and a miniature bag of Kasugai Gummies stuck in his pocket for later, and he was currently chewing a stick of Black Black to keep his mouth busy. He wasn't a popper, which I appreciated, because I hate people who pop their gum.  
Kouichi seemed a little calmer, but not at all trusting. He kept putting his hand to his side and feeling to make sure the money I'd given him was still there, like by letting me buy all this food he might be in danger of losing it. I'm sure that during the long periods of silence there was between us, he was thinking of ways to spend the money.  
We still hadn't actually talked yet. I think he was still afraid of talking, try as I might to calm him down. I was half expecting him to just run off again now that he'd gotten a free meal out of me, but true to his word, he stuck around. I wondered if Mom was concerned that he was running around at this time of night and if she was expecting him home, but he didn't appear to need to be anywhere.  
After more than an hour of walking around the city, slowly working on his trust and his stomach, we sat down at a café. I had a dark coffee and Kouichi just wanted water at first, then broke down and asked for hot chocolate with whipped cream, which he quickly received. The guy seemed surprised each time I bought him what he asked for, like he was expecting me at some point to say, "Look, I'm not buying you everything you want; now you're getting greedy."  
My brother slowly sipped the chocolate, peering over the cup at me suspiciously, obviously waiting for me to instigate the conversation.

"So, what did you want me to do for you, exactly?"  
"It doesn't matter now, right? The question is, what do you want me to do now? You aren't going to just keep paying that fee every time you want sex and I'm not just going to sit around and be a free source of meat for you."  
"Well, that's what I was getting at, really. I would really enjoy you just being around at any time I wanted you."  
Kouichi snorted and lifted the cup to his mouth again. "Good luck with that."  
"Really," I insisted. "Except, I want to figure out a way that would work out for both of us."  
"You have to pay me for each individual time. It's not like I can just give you a deal like a 'Buy one night, get one free' or something."  
"Yeah, but what if I could give you something better than money?"  
"What exactly could you give me that would be better than money?" he asked sardonically. "Money is all you have. Money is all I can use to support me and my Mother. Anything else is useless."  
"I could give you a home."  
Kouichi set his cup of hot chocolate down and stared at me in wonder. "What on earth…?"  
"Is that more or less what you wanted? Here, I'll compromise. I won't just be your knight in shining armor come to rescue you from poverty and despair, but I'll make a deal with you."  
"What…kind of deal?"  
"I want you. All the time. Constantly. At my disposal whenever I feel like it. Not like a sex slave or anything," I amended immediately when I saw him scowling in frustration. "That's when it hit me; like you said, you're pretty much homeless, so how about we move in together? I'm about ready to leave the house anyway, and I don't think Dad will think it's all that strange."  
"Move in with you," Kouichi mumbled. He made movements as if he was going to take another sip of his chocolate, but he couldn't get it to his mouth. "You mean like a roommate…?"  
"I'll pay for everything. All bills, food, whatever, all on me. You get a free place to live, and it'll be a nice place too, and free meals all you want and you can mooch off of me and Dad as long as you want."  
"As long as I give you sex whenever you want."  
"Well, yeah, that's the catch. The only one, I promise. You can even still go out and do your thing if it makes you happy."  
"But…Mom…I can't just leave Mom to fend for herself."  
"I'll talk to Dad about it. I'm positive I can get him to start providing better for her."  
"He never did before," he muttered sourly in response.  
"You never asked; as far as I know, Mom was too proud to try and suck money from the guy. If she'd tried, I think she'd have found it rather easy."

"So let me just lay out what you're offering." Kouichi put his arms on the table and leaned towards me, staring at me with cold eyes." You'll provide for me. Anything I need. Total security blanket."  
"Anything," I agreed.  
"You'll make DAMN sure that my mother finds herself in a nice home that she can start living a normal life in and she has the money to keep it up. Finding her a nice job would be nice too."  
"I'm sure we can pull that off. Dad has connections."  
"There's no catch. You can't throw me out without warning or suddenly claim I owe you money and you can't suddenly fire Mom and take away the house."  
"Nope, can't do any of that."  
"I'll stop working the streets."  
"Admittedly, that would be nice. A little test for STDs would be nice too."  
"And…in exchange for all that…all I have to do is have sex with you on a regular basis…?"  
"Seems pretty reasonable, right? After all, it's nothing new from what you're already doing, and I'm not going to beat up on you or anything. Plus, I'm not some old ugly fat guy taking you in so I can get my rocks off with someone a third my age." Kouichi looked clearly embarrassed, as this had obviously happened before.  
"And that's it," he said in wonder, like it was all so simple and it didn't seem strange at all for his twin brother to suggest such a thing. "How could you do all of that for me, expecting so little in return…?"  
"Think of it was taking from the rich and giving to the whore." Kouichi's mouth twitched, like he was fighting a smile.  
"Not funny."  
"I thought it was." I could almost feel the thoughts running through his mind as if they were my own; he probably felt like he was getting the better end of the deal. Anyway, he'd probably always needed to find someone like me; someone willing to take him in and give him anything he wanted in exchange for sex. So it happened to be his brother; big deal. It was better than daily abuse on the streets.  
And our mother would be taken care of too. God, how could he pass up something like this? Just because I was his brother? Fuck that. Who cared?

"So, big brother," I wheedled, tapping impatiently on the table. "What do you say?"  
"Can we sign a contract or something? To make it official so you can't screw me over?"  
"Think of it this way, bro; you're right. It would be incredibly shameful for it to get out that I'm sleeping with my own brother. I'd keep it very quiet for my own good. All you'd have to do was go running around yelling about this little scandal and I'd probably lose my inheritance, which will probably be a substantial amount, which I'd like to keep."  
"But how do I know…?"  
"You've just got to trust people sometimes. I'm your brother, man; surely of all people, you can trust me."  
"I don't…" I guess Kouichi's throat swelled up; he put his hand over his mouth to hide his gasping little sobs. It was a dream come true for him; it was. He'd finally have a chance to live. I highly doubted he'd finished his education, so he could go back to school; he could take hot baths with expensive body washes and salts. He could eat good food. And all it cost him was sex, albeit with his brother. That was nothing; nothing at all, right?  
"Just say it, bro," I whispered encouragingly. "Just agree. That's it."  
Kouichi slowly nodded and wiped his eyes again, which were already dark and smudged with black and purple. He could buy good make-up. But he wouldn't need it if he wasn't soliciting anymore. God, he'd never have to deal with another disgusting stranger again, licking his lips at the sight of him and treating him like an animal…I would treat him so well, I would…  
"Kouichi?" I pressed impatiently. "Come on. Do we have a deal or not?"  
"Ye…yeah." His whole body was quivering in excitement. A little smile broke out on his face, and I smiled in return. "Yeah. Okay. I'll do it."  
"There we go." Kouichi finally looked me straight in the face and smiled at me, suddenly so trusting and so forgiving. I suddenly very badly wanted to fuck him again.  
"I just…I can't believe this is happening!" he giggled. "You really did come through for me, huh little brother?"  
"I guess, in a roundabout way." I was happy he was happy. He was happy he was going to be happy. Mom was going to be happy. We were all going to be happy. And most of all, I'd get to nail him as often as I wanted, and there'd be no one around to stop me.  
"When can we move in together?" he blurted out all at once. "We can do it now if you want."  
"I'll have to find a nice place. You should help me pick it out."  
"Will my name be on the lease?"  
"Sure, why not?"  
"Are we renting an apartment or house?"  
"Which would you prefer?"  
"House…I want to live in a real house." He looked giddy. I'd lived in a home all my life, yet the concept of having a real home was thrilling to him. It was almost a little sad.  
"Then that's it. Give me your cell phone number. I'll call you in a few days once I get the ball rolling. Hopefully we'll have somewhere within a month."

He did. We both stood up. I intended to hug him or lightly kiss him; after all, we were in the middle of the café, and I didn't want people looking at us strangely. But the boy just pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard, and his hand was suddenly at my crotch, immediately revitalizing my cock, immediately making me want to fuck him then and there. I felt shocked all over when he was done.  
"Get it done in a week," he breathed. "I will do everything to you. Everything you can think of. You won't be able to walk when I'm done. Your IQ will drop a few points when I'm done. Your cock will assume a permanent state of erectness when I'm done." My legs felt like melting now; I couldn't imagine all the things he could do, and if he was telling the truth, or exaggerating. Regardless, I also wanted the whole thing done within the next week.  
"I'll try." Kouichi smiled warmly at me and he blinked those big, sparkling doe eyes at me so serenely.  
"Thank you, little brother."  
He walked away from me, slowly, like he wanted to look back and see that I was still there; still real. I don't think he even wanted to go back to the streets after all that, knowing what would become of him in a few days, afraid that he would accidentally fall too deep into that life again.

God, I already loved him. I couldn't wait to spend every waking moment with him, my slutty big brother. Maybe one day he'd love me too and he'd engage in sex not because I wanted it, because we both enjoyed it. He was getting everything he'd always wanted and I was getting the only thing I'd ever truly desired; I could think of nothing better in the world.


End file.
